Hide And Seek
by Vidracious
Summary: Voldermort is dead. The Order was bored. What did Albus think of? A game of course! Now most Order members have to play a game of Magical Hide and Seek to pass their time. Non OOTP/HBP/DH compliant. HGSS/BWFD/HPGW/LBRW/RLNT...
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Disclaimer : She-Who-Must-Be-Always-Named ... a.K.a J.K Rowling.

_A.N: This idea came to me like a few months ago and I had written parts of it but stopped to do my other script, Raindrops on the Windowsill. But now I'm trying my luck with this one and hope you all will like it. Read and Review!_

-----------------------------------

**Hide and Seek**

---------------------------------------

"Welcome everyone to my humble abode! Now, I believe everybody is here for the game?" Albus Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling at everybody.

It was a few weeks ago during one of the Order meetings that Dumbledore came up with a plan. More of a Game, actually. Right after the death of Lord Voldermort (Harry and the others snorted when Ron made up a song for him. "Lord Voldermort, Am afraid we'll miss you not.") The Order has been slacking around lately. It was when Dumbledore gave the idea of a game did they perk up a little. Now, they are standing in the hallway of Dumbledore's home.

It was spacious, almost like a manor, almost like a castle. Either way, it's a big house and they didn't know what Dumbledore could do with such a "humble abode" anyways. Members who were present were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Lavender Brown, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus J. Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Mad-eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore and Albus Dumbledore. By the look that Albus was giving, it was going to be a great day.

"I really am happy that most of you were willing enough to take part in the game, I didn't expect to see some of you here." Albus said, twinkling at Severus Snape. Snape merely sneered and scowled at Hermione Granger, who was stifling a giggle behind her hand. The night before, she had managed to persuade him into taking part. And trust her to really 'persuade' him that he finally relented and agreed to take part in whatever she was harping on.

"Now, there are a few instructions to be given out before the game starts. And I trust my brother to give the instructions out so that I can have time to prepare for the game. Now if Minerva would like kindly, please, join in helping me out." Minerva McGonagall inclined her head and walked up to Albus, taking his hands and walked away from the hall. Aberforth snorted and turned to the rest of them.

"Fine then, as all of you may know, it takes a bored, senile, maudlin old man like Albus to come up with a game like this," Severus snorted, while a few more smiled at the comment, "though it's for our good. We'd be dying of boredom by the end of July. Now, the game is called Hide and Seek. Anybody here is familiar with the game?" Aberforth asked, looking around. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Severus's hand went up.

"Ah, I suppose those who lived Muggle know what it is, and those who befriend the Muggles know what it is too... But... Snape?" Aberforth asked, raising one eyebrow at him. Severus merely sighed and kept looking at Sirius Black, who was smirking at him.

"Let's just say, I used to be a champion at hiding when I was in school." Severus answered. Sirius and Remus stifled their giggling and passed it off as a cough.

"Yes... Yes indeed... he was... wasn't he, Remus?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus, who merely nodded and then shook his head when he started shaking with laughter again. Aberforth merely shrugged. Draco put up his hands after everyone had set their hands down.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Aberforth asked.

"Please... call me Draco." Draco said. Aberforth rolled his eyes.

"What difference does it make; you are of the same person anyway. What is it, Draco?"

"My father will be arriving soon. Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Who, Malfoy Senior? He wants a shot at this game too, eh?" Aberforth chuckled.

After the death of Voldermort, the rest found out that both Malfoys have been working secretly as spies for the Order too, giving private information to Snape, who then passes it to Hermione, who then passes it to the Order. Knowing that Malfoy Senior wants to be part of a Muggle game was indeed a joke.

"He has been trying to settle down in what Mum might say... A healthier lifestyle choice." Draco smirks as the rest chuckle.

"Never mind, he can join in later. Okay then, this game is called Hide and Seek. You merely hide, while the other seeks," Everybody groaned at the dry joke, "though there are twists in the game and I need everyone to listen to the instructions carefully." At that point, everyone paid attention.

"Now as you all know, we are magical folks, unlike those Muggles. So, we may have a little more fun than usual... Now there are a few people here that are exempted from playing. The hosts of the game are, obviously, Me, Albus and Minerva. Albus and Minerva are going to cast obstacles and charms around the rooms where you will hide. The one calculating the scores will be Kingsley Shaklebolt and Me. Molly and Arthur, since they didn't want much to participate but merely be audience, are the refreshments taker. Anybody feels like having a break, just go to them, though time is precious. They are cheerleaders too, cheering the team on forward. Moody, considering the fact that his magical eye can look through anything and everywhere will be the Hinter. He will give hints on where one is hidden to the seeker, Though one point will be deducted from every hints taken... and lastly, Remus, since he has the acute sense of smell and he could spot on where you are, where you've been and what you've been doing... so he stays back on, supporting the group too."

"You mean, he is part cheerleader too?" Sirius asked, smirking at Remus, who merely folded his arms across his chest and ignored Sirius.

"Yes, that... and something else. Now, I believe that is all the instructions. I will pass the sorting of groups to Albus." Aberforth said. Just in time, Albus came by with Minerva beside him.

"Ah, I trust you told them the instructions?"

"Yes, I did."

"Fine then. Will all those exempted, stand on the right, while those taking part, stand on the left." Albus said. The group parted into two. Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Molly and Arthur stood on the right hand side of Albus while Tonks, Harry, Sirius, Draco, Fleur, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Severus, Bill, Ginny, Lavender, Fred and George took the left. Albus nodded with approval at the number of players.

"Good then, I will be in need of three seekers and thirteen hiders, including Malfoy Senior when he arrives. Remember the piece of parchment I gave for you to write your name in? Place them in this hat. Once your name is called, Hiders stand by Minerva's right and Seekers on the left." Albus said, pulling out the Sorting Hat. Obviously, even the Sorting Hat was bored. Everyone stepped up and place their parchment in the hat. Once everybody did, Albus shook the hat, causing it to groan.

"Slowly, Old Man. I'll spit everything out before you know it." The Hat said, eliciting a chuckle from Albus.

"Sorry there, Old Friend. Would you please do the honor of jumbling the whole thing up?" Albus said. The Hat nodded and a hum was heard from it. Finally...

"Am done. Shall I get on with it?"

"Yes please, do the honors." Albus said, stepping back, holding the hat out. The Hat cleared its throat (or whatever it is that Hats have) and went on.

"Oh, You may not think I'm pretty, But do not judge by what yo---"

"Oh cut the crap and go on with the Sorting will ya? Its not the first year ceremony!" Aberforth exclaimed. Albus chuckled and shook his head while Minerva merely glared at him. The Hat shook himself before a small "Humph!" was heard.

"Fine then. First Hider... RON WEASLEY!!" The Hat shouted. Ron looked surprised and stood by McGonagall's right. The Hat then paused for a while.

"Second Hider... SIRIUS BLACK!!!" Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I'd rather be Seeker... I can seek some people out..." He said, before walking towards Ron, glancing at both Remus and Snape. The Hat went quiet.

"Third Hider...GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!" Ginny walks up to Ron. A few more minutes later, there were twelve Hiders and three Seekers. The Hiders consist of Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Hermione, Severus, Neville, Fleur, Draco, Luna, Lavender, Fred and George. The Seekers were Tonks, Harry and Bill.

"Now, I am very happy with the choices, and no doubt you will succeed in this game. However, if suspected foul play, or also known as... cheating..." Albus said, looking at the twins, who merely smirked innocently at him... (Really, who can smirk innocently except for Severus Snape?) ..".. The witch or wizard shall be disqualified from the game... Now, there is a twist in the game. No wands are allowed."

The whole group, except Severus that is, gasped at the thought of not having wands to use. Albus shook his hand to get their attention.

"Now, now... I was just kidding. Wands may be used for self defense, but not for cheating in any ways... We will know if you have done so and we will retract you from the game." Albus said.

"Wait, wait... Self Defense? What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, let's just hope you paid clear attention towards Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, Miss Weasley... Now if the Hiders may please, kindly stand in front of me."

They did and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"There are about thirty five rooms in this house, including bedrooms, lavatories, libraries and drawing rooms. If I call upon your name, kindly run upstairs and find a place to hide. When all is done, the seekers will be given a new set of instruction before running towards the task. Now... first... Mr. Weasley?" Albus said. Bill, Fred, George and Ron looked at each other before asking..."Which one?" Dumbledore chuckled again before saying..."The first Hider, Mr Weasley..."

Ron nodded his head before breathing out. He quickly ran out of the hall before his footsteps dissapeared. They waited a few seconds before Albus called out for Sirius. He shrugged and walked confidently out the door. Snape scowled under his breath.

"Confident Git..."

After that Ginny went off, and then Hermione followed by Severus, Fleur, Neville, Lavender, Draco, Luna, Fred and George. After George managed to run off, Albus turned to the Seekers.

"Now, My seekers... I expect you guys to play fair and well... Now the instructions I am about to give you are not really instructions. They are basically a heads up on what you are going to encounter. Boggarts, Doxies, Elves and some not so dangerous animals and creatures. Now you have your wands, I suppose? Good! Now... the first person to come back with most victims and in the less amount of time shall win! Now... at the count of three..." Albus said.

"Wait! Dora!" Tonks turned to see Remus calling for her. She ran to him and hugged him. Remus pulled back and smile at her.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!" Remus said. Tonks gave a growl and jumped up and down before kissing Remus. She pulled away when she heard Albus gave a 'three' and ran out of the hall... only to fall face first on the floor.

"Ooooo...Ouch..." came from the room as she groaned in pain. Remus merely winced and gave her a smug smile when she looked up at him...

"Go slowly...tiger..." Remus said. She got up, shook herself and ran out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 The Find

Disclaimer : She-Who-Must-Be-Always-Named ... a.K.a J.K Rowling.

_A.N: This idea came to me like a few months ago and I had written parts of it but stopped to do my other script, Raindrops on the Windowsill. But now I'm trying my luck with this one and hope you all will like it. Read and Review!_

-----------------------------------

**Hide and Seek**

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks got towards the first floor and she knew there would most definitely be someone in one of the rooms down here. There were about twelve or so rooms, so they will definitely be no doubt. She remembered when she was young; she used to play games with Sirius that always involves with one room in particular. She smirked to herself and prayed that nobody knew where he was.

She went to the first room and opened the door. She peeked inside and saw nothing. She closed it the door and turned to the other door. She peeked in and saw nothing. There was another closed door on the left side of the room and Tonks smirked.

She went in and tip toed slowly towards the door. She counted to up to five before she attacked. She burst into the room, the door opened in front of her with a bang.

"WOTCHER, SIRIUS!!!" She shouted and laughed when she heard a thump in the room. She drew back the shower curtains and saw Sirius sprawled on his ass, on the floor. She sat herself on the sink table and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Damn it, Tonks... How did you... Ow!!" Sirius yelped as he tried to get up. He fell back again, rubbed his back, before standing up again. He glared at Tonks, who was rocking her legs back and forth.

"How did you know I was here?" Sirius asked, rubbing his butt.

"I know you, Siri... You'll always hide in the lavatory no matter what. Has it been a habit?" Tonks asked, giggling.

"Well, I thought it would take forever and I was thinking, what if I needed the loo? And I couldn't run about without being seen, so I hid in the loo!"

"Unfortunately, it took me less than a minute or so to find you. What a shame. I wonder what Severus is going to say when he found out you were discovered first." Tonks giggled.

"What, you mean nobody has found him yet?" Sirius frowned. Tonks shook her head.

"Obviously all those times he hid from you Marauders was an experience for him to relive it today. That is why he lasted longer than you. Anyway, we had better go now. So come on then, let's go, Paddy!" Tonks said, grabbing Sirius by the hand.

Suddenly, a long piece of purple string tied itself on Sirius wrists and another end was handed to Tonks. She grabbed it and looked at Sirius in surprised. Sirius tried pulling it off and gasped as it tightens itself.

"These things are worse than the Azkaban chains!" Sirius exclaim.

"Cool!! Now you can't run away." Tonks said, pulling on the string towards the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tonks left, the rest conjured up chairs and a table for each other to sit down. Everybody did, except for Remus, who had his arms folded in front of his chest and was smirking at the doorway.

"Remus, why don't you sit down? It will take a while for the game to finish..." Aberforth said, sitting down beside Moody and Kingsley. Remus turned to them and smiles wide.

"I have a feeling that a Seeker is going to find a Hider soon..."

"Oh yeah, who will it be?" Molly asked.

"You'll see..." Remus said, and turned back to the hallway. Exactly five minutes later, Tonks came in with a wide smile on her face, Sirius trudging along behind her with a pout. Everybody got up and cheered at Tonks, who gave curtsies to everyone. She handed Sirius to Albus, who strike off his name from the board.

"First Hider seeked, Sirius Orion Black! Now Sirius, you may join either Remus or the table." Albus said. Sirius went to stand beside Remus, whose arms were still folded across his chest, smirking at him.

"Trust Tonks to find you fast..."

"She is a prat..."

"Dude, number one rule in Hide and Seek, never hide in the lavatory." Sirius eyes widened.

"How did you know I was there??"

"Because you smell like crap..." Remus said; turn around to find a seat, still smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Weasley was on the second floor, going through rooms after rooms, looking for a certain sign of somebody hiding or so. He grabbed a doorknob and fell straight into it, into a very dark room, screaming and landing on his back, on a very soft cushion. Bill looked around him in the dark, trying to find certain hints on what he was in... Or on. It was rather soft and cushiony.

"Hmm, weird... this feels like Fleurs' bum..." Bill said aloud, pinching the 'cushion' below him. He bounced up and down for a few times before lying back, trying to get his breathing in place. He felt a tickle on his left arm and shook it off. He tried to get up but then was pulled back down. He tried again and was once pulled down again. He then felt as if he knew what he was on.

"Oh shit, don't tell me am on Devil's Snare?" Bill said, wriggling about.

His doubts came true when he felt the tentacles of the plant grabbed his ankles and waist and tried to pull him and choke him. Bill stayed still and closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow down. His right hand was pinned to his pocket and he felt around for his wand. When he did, he pulls it out slowly and muttered a spell.

A big spark of blue light spurt out of his wand and flew right in front of him. The plant shivered a little before tugging him down again. Bill raises his free hand and pointed his wand to the fire.

"Incendio!!"

The fire erupted high and Bill had to cover his eyes from the flame eruption. He heard something squealed before feeling the tentacles loosen up and let him fall down again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was on the first floor, going through door like mazes and rooms before reaching to a very small, brown door. He took out his wand and got himself ready for any attacks. He burst forward into the room, wand at the ready and focused when he heard a thump.

He whirled around to see what had caused the sound and saw nothing peculiar. All he saw was a typical bedroom. The walls were that of pastel cream color, the windows were enchanted with a wonderful view; the ceiling was somewhat enchanted to look as if it's moving and the floors were wooden tiled. There was a four-poster bed, donned in Gryffindor colors a large, Mahogany wardrobe and a full length mirror at its side. There was a fireplace and two large armchairs in front of it with a coffee table in between.

There was a door on the left hand side which Harry took no time in looking into to find nothing. He went to the middle of the room and stood there. He turns to the wardrobe and ponders.

It looks beautiful...

It's big and beautiful...

It's big enough to fit lots of clothes...

It's big enough to fit a person...

Harry grinned.

He went up slowly to the wardrobe and studied the designs. It was of dark brown with a certain smooth look to make it sleek and more sophisticated. Harry ran his hand on the designs.

He jerks the wardrobe door open and saw tons of robes and clothes, in all kind of colors and he tilted his head in question. He grinned again as he saw the robes move slightly. He raised a hand and pulled off a couple of robes and clothes to find Neville, eyes tightly shut, standing behind it.

"Hey there, Neville... I've caught you." Harry smile. Neville open his eyes slightly and his face fell in disappointment.

"Oh man, I thought I could last long. Guess it will never happen then..." Neville went out of the wardrobe and stood in front of Harry.

"Sorry about that, mate..." Harry smile apologetically at Neville and pat his back, "... well, you know the drill." Harry saw a red string appear and tied itself onto Neville's wrist and the other end floated into Harry's hand. They both smile at each other.

"Lead the way then." Neville said.

As Harry was about to pull Neville out of the room, the ceiling began to boom. They both look up to see lightning and dark clouds move about furiously and howling winds swept into the room. Both Harry and Neville separated as they ducked for cover as they saw something fell out of it.

It was big and it had flailing hands and it was screaming and... It had red hair.

It was Bill!

----------------------------------------------------

Bill felt himself being pulled into the dark abyss and out a brightly lit room. He groaned as he fell hard on the floor and tried to get up slowly.

"I hate this game... Even Quidditch wasn't this dangerous. I don't know why Muggles love it." Bill stood up and stretches himself, running a hand over his neck. He turns to study the room and saw Neville by the bedside and he gave a whoop of joy.

"Alright! I got Neville!" He fisted both his hands and pumps it into the air.

"Actually... I got him first, Bill... You were actually late by a few minutes."

Bill turn to see Harry emerge from behind the armchair, grinning at him. Bill saw Neville raised his hands to let the strings be visible and let his hands fall and slap his thighs.

"I can't believe this... I really hate this game now." Bill shook his head as Harry laugh.

"Don't give up now Bill... Look forward to it! Especially since Fleur is one of the Hiders too..." Harry wiggled his eyebrows at him as he grab the string and pull Neville out. "...Bye Bill. Have fun!"

Bill brightens up for a while. That's right! Fleur is in the game too! With that in his mind, he set of running to find her.

Oh Fleur, Oh Fleur, Oh Fleur!!!

-------------------------------------------

Harry emerges into the hall with Neville behind him and it erupted with cheers and claps.

Harry gave a bow and walk up to Dumbledore to pass him Neville and strike off the name from the board.

"Second Hider seeked, Neville Longbottom! There, Mr. Longbottom, I am sure you will excel better in the next series of games. For now, why don't you join us for some tea?" Dumbledore pat him on the back and assist him towards the table.

Harry was about to go off when Sirius called him back.

"Good going there, Harry!"

"Sirius? I thought you were in the game too?" Harry frowned.

"He was. Unfortunately for him, his hiding place was like a large signboard, pointing 'Sirius is here!' for Tonks." Remus grinned as Sirius scowl blackly at him.

"Tonks caught you? Wow..." Harry was amazed. Tonks was the first to seek someone. Now he felt in danger.

"Well, she is a prat..." Sirius scoffed.

"That prat is your niece and my wife... If you don't stop saying that about her, I'll shut you up in a way that you didn't think I am capable of doing." Remus growled.

Sirius and Harry backed up from Remus, knowing that the full moon was just about four days from it and Remus can be quite dangerous during these vital times.

"Well, I got to go now... Bye!" Harry ran off, leaving Sirius smiling apologetically at a scowling Remus.

A few seconds after that, knocking could be heard from the front door. Dumbledore stood up and swung it open.

"Lucius! How nice it is to see you here! Come in, come in!" Dumbledore lead in a well dressed Lucius with his cane in. Sirius snorted at his appearance.

"Malfoy, with dressing like that... are you sure you are able to play Hide and Seek? More like you are ready for a wedding."

"I suggest Black that you shut you mouth." Lucius hook his cane onto the back of a chair, took off his cloak and robes, revealing a pair of dark green turtleneck and dark gray trousers and black shoes. Sirius went wide eyed at the appearance.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin eh Lucius?" Minerva chuckled. Lucius turn to her and smirk, tying his hair up into a tail.

"I thought I told Draco to inform you I might be slightly late..."

"He did. You can just join them right now. Summary of the rules, No wands allowed for cheating and Hide. Just Hide." Aberforth said.

"Remember Lucius; use that Slytherin slyness in this game... Have fun! ⌠Dumbledore raised his cup at him as a toast.

Lucius nodded and walk off, stopping by the board. His shoulder shook a little before he walks off.

"Trust Black to be seeked by Tonks first..." He voice trailed off loudly as he walks off. Sirius frown as the others chuckle.

"Well she is a..." Sirius trailed when he saw Remus giving him dark looks, "... very bright and focused girl. I am proud of her, my niece." Sirius smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 Severus, Bill and The Twinkles

**Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING for the roles...**

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews all!!_

**Chapter 3 : Severus, Bill and the Twinkles...**

Wherever there is Darkness, there is Severus Snape. He hates being out in the sun. Makes him all uncomfortable in his so many layers of black clothing. And he hates how it makes people all cheerful and even more irritating than before. That is why you will never get to catch a glimpse of him at Breakfast in Hogwarts. He couldn't bear all those inane chattering and laughter around him. Even the teachers were acting as school kids, chattering about their new plants or which one of their cousins just got married again and had a baby... Screaming across him, telling the other how their new broom is or how the moon shines so brightly yesterday. Seriously, the only person who could describe a broom as detailed as like it was an orgasm to a woman... it would be Hooch. How he hated that outrageously, big mouth of hers. Some times he wished he could just hex her to next year so that he could have peace and quiet around him. And another thing that he hates is the brightly induced colors all around him. For one minute you would have thought that Lockhart was in charge of the colors. Those pink and yellow and all those that are associated to the category of 'Bluek!'-ness... How he wished he was color blind. And just the thought of being in the light... Oh how he hated brightly lit places... The funny thing about it is though he hated the light, He was in the Light. He remembered people thanking him, congratulating him for being all along with the Light and he would retort harshly in his thought, "I hate lights, shut up and move along you twerp."

And so, thus to all the hateness he has towards the light and to colors... Severus Snape could be found in the basement, strolling silently and quietly as if he was patrolling the corridors at night. He didn't care if someone would find him, he just wishes to finish this whole insane idea up and go back home to his comfortable bed... with Hermione by his side of course. Oh how he loves her... but he will never admit that in public though. It was enough admittance during his wedding when Fred and George spiked the drinks with Veritaserum. Oh how the people thought it would be fun when they found out. And how fun it would be if he found Fred and George here somewhere... He could take his revenge.

Severus Snape was strolling on, pondering whether he should go on to the first level when he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He quickly blended himself in a dark pathway and scans his eyes for the intruder. He can't be walking in front of a Seeker or else he would be caught. Even though he did not wished to participate and wished to go home, Hermione had him promise her that he would never be caught for at least thirty minutes after the game commences or he will get hell at home... and a few weeks sleeping on the sofa.

As he try to find out who it was that was walking down the pathway, he saw a silhouette from afar. He smirks. That was not one of the Seekers... so it must be one of the Hiders. Maybe its Fred or George? Severus got himself ready to take a plunge towards the shadow but as it closes in, He realizes that the shadow had long hair... Long, platinum hair...

"Lucius?"

Lucius whirled with his wand in hand towards Severus.

"Severus?"

"What are you doing here?" Severus asks.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asks back. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Dancing my heated bonbons to the cha-cha... And you?" He replied, sarcastically.

"Looking for Bellatrix, wearing a bikini..." Lucius retorted with the same amount of sarcasm. Severus made a face.

"That is revolting..."

"It is..."

Severus sighs out. Lucius and he are almost the same. They are stubborn, hard headed morons who have different hairstyles...

"I'm here for the game... Don't tell me you're playing too?" He sneers at the word 'playing'.

Lucius eyes went wide.

"Are you a Seeker?"

"No... I'm a Hider."

"Who are the Seekers?"

"Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Ruin-My-Days..." Severus drawled lazily.

"Potter?" Lucius sneers.

"Yes... Oh and by the way, I called dibs on this floor..." Severus smirks. Even though they were adults, sometimes they tend to go back into their childhood days language.

"Oh pish!... Fine then, I'll go on to another level." Lucius frowns and walks off.

"Try going on to the third level and find the nearest room..." Severus called after him. Lucius stops walking and turn to regard Severus.

"What makes you say that?"

"Basic instinct... and experience." Severus shrugs.

Lucius shook his head and went off. Severus then decided he should stay on down here, just in case.

**_H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K_**

Draco quickly ran around the first floor, trying to find a place to hide when he saw a small little closet from afar. He smirks and ran towards it. He grabs the door handle and realizes that it's not locked.

"Yes! I just hope no one finds me here..."

He goes in and found himself amidst brooms and soap.

"A broom closet? Why does Dumbledore need such a thing?" He shook his head and sat down on the floor. He kept on hoping that no one finds him there, and that he will be the last person standing to win the prize.

Outside, on the door... was a faded writing...

"Door Opens One Way Only..."

**_H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K_**

Fred and George scattered about in the room they had managed to find empty and knelt down behind a few boxes. They sniggered and took out most of their stuffs they had created and place them on the floor.

"Go put these at the door, Fred..." George handed out the Extendable Ears and Eyes to Fred and watches him run off to the door. Fred slowly pull the door back open, place the Extendable Ears and Eyes onto the top of the door, charm it invisible and close it back. Fred then pattered back to George and knelt down beside him. George took out a small box with a toggle in between that fits his palm and tap it once with his wand. At once the box was filled with images of the walkway outside. He toggled it left and right, seeing the walkway through it. Oh how he thanks Muggles for their clever but inane creations of the MareCa!... or Carema... or whatever it was they called it.

"Now what?" Fred asks.

"We wait here and see what happens outside. If someone comes near our door, we charm this place to look empty."

"But George... Dumbledore said..."

"Dumbledore said No cheating... He didn't say 'No charming of the place to make it look empty...' now did he?" George grins.

Fred looks at his twin and grins back.

"George... you are a genius!"

**_H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K_**

Bill went on looking through the rooms and decided to go on to the second floor again. He made a mental note of not going into the same room with the everlasting drop again and proceeded to the second door. He opens it and peers inside. He saw Luna, standing in the middle of the black room, looking at him with her usual dreamy gaze.

"Luna? Is that you?" Bill asks.

"Yes..." Luna nods.

Bill controlled his urge to laugh and went in the door.

"Okay then... You have to follow me now. So come on then, let's go..." Bill said, handing out a hand to her. Luna nods again, the look never disappearing from her face, and put two hands up for cuffing.

A long, blue colored string escapes from Bills hands and tied itself onto Luna. As Bill was about to walk away, he heard Luna say.

"The Twinkles are just above your head, you know..."

Bill frowns in confusion.

"The what?"

"Twinkles..." Luna said.

"... Twinkles..." Bill repeated.

"Yes... up there..." Luna pointed above his head. Bill slowly look up and saw a few, brightly lit things flying just above his head. To Bill, It would have been fireflies if it wasn't big like a ping pong ball. He tilted his head aside, blowing onto the flying things. It rises up then falls back to their usual place. He did it again, and again they did the same. Lastly... Bill blew with all his might and the flying things scattered all over the place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Luna said...

"Why not?" Bill asks.

Suddenly, Bill felt as if he was on fire. He looks down to see the Twinkles flying all over him. He tried to shoo them off but they went on flying all over him again. Bill quickly took out his wand, ran towards Luna, turns and pointed his wand at the Twinkles.

"Immobilus!!"

... only to find nothing in front of him. He tilts his head in confusement. He swore they were flying towards him... but where are they now? Luna tugs on his sleeve, causing him to look down. Luna pointed up above them and Bill followed, looking up.

The Twinkles were over them... waiting. Bill slowly look down and grab Luna by the hand.

"On the count of three... we run out, Okay?"

Luna nods again.

"One... two... THREE!!" Bill quickly tugs Luna with him and ran towards the door. The Twinkles chased after them, a strange whirling sound around them.

"Quickly, Luna!" Bill shouted.

Luna ran as fast as she could and nods again.

As soon as Bill hit to floor on the corridor walkway and Luna ran past by him, Bill slam the door closed and slump on it, heavily breathing. Luna was behind him, panting too but with a smile on her face.

"That was fun..." she said.

"I hate this game more and more..." Bill said.

**_H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K H I D E A N D S E E K_**

Ron was about to go down the staircase towards the second floor slowly when he heard the slam of door and both Luna and Bill's voices, causing him to go back upstairs and ran towards an empty room.


	4. Chapter 4 Severus and The Potter Doll

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling for the roles...**

_A.N : I know it has been a while but was going through a writer's block as well as Twilight mode... wahaha!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!_

**Chapter 3 : Severus and The Potter Doll Game**_  
_

---------------------------------------------

Everyone at the table were drinking and betting each other, to see who actually will win the game.

"I have a feeling that Harry will be the winner. He is good.... Just like James... James has always been very good at everything..." Sirius said, with a proud smirk.

"I always have a feeling that you find James do everything good... It's disturbing, actually." Lupin murmured into his cup. Sirius merely glares at Lupin.

"It's a friend's view. What are friends for, to support their friends now, isn't it Moony. Anyways, who do you think is good enough to win the challenge?" Sirius asked.

"Dora of course..." Lupin said, setting his cup down.

"Bah! Tonks?? Winning? Now isn't that disturbing then?" Sirius asked.

"Not really. I know she is good... And I mean in everything..." Lupin smirked.

"What? Wait, I'm confused. What are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Ask yourself that, Paddy." Lupin smirk.

----------------------------------------

"Bag! Ha-ha! That's one more for me, George!" Fred said, swiping all the puking pastilles and money into his pouch. He rearranges the cards and began shuffling them.

"Fred! That's the fifth time you won! Have you been cheating your own loving, gorgeous, sexy twin brother? How could you!" George said, frowning at his twin.

"George..." Fred said, handing out the cards to his twin, "...since we are twins, we tend to share a lot of things. We share the same look, the same attitude, the same personality, the same style, though I'm a much better looking person than you... If I'm cheating on you and win everything, in the end, I'll still end up sharing all my winnings with you. That way it's still a win-win situation." Fred finishes handing out the cards and set the rest at the side with a grin.

George frowns in suspicion at Fred before breaking out into a similar grin.

"That's why I let you be the leader. That way if anything happens, it's your own plan that backfires and you'll get hit first..." George said, picking up his cards and began rearranging them.

"Oye..."

-------------------------------------

Down in the basement, a lone cockroach was pacing back and forth right in front of the staircase. It knew that the basement has been intruded not once, but twice since the pass few minutes. It didn't like its privacy intruded too much. It likes its privacy. It likes to be alone. It hates being caught on surprise. It hates giants! It will guard its area with pride and dignity! It will!

So it's no surprise when Hermione, who stepped foot on the landing of the basement, found a squashed cockroach on her shoe.

"Aauuggghhh!!!" Hermione said, her face scrunched up in disgust. It was when she heard the almost-echo of her voice in the basement before she remembered that there might be someone else in the basement with her. She quickly covered her mouth before sticking to the shadows. Once she confirms that there was no seeker running towards her area, did she took out her wand and scourgify her shoe.

"Dumbledore said "No wands used for cheating"... he didn't say "No wands used to clean up disgusting, squashed cockroaches found on the sole of your shoe" now did he?" Hermione muttered. She shook her hair out of her face before looking down the aisle of the basement. The basement was dark. Quite dark like the dungeons without light, but it has bright walls and all.

"What kind of a person would have rooms in his basement, that too when the basement itself is dark and brooding like Severus himself? Unless it's a dungeon of course, but this is no dungeon. Oh please, what am I saying...? This is Dumbledore we are talking about... And I'm talking to myself, how shocking..." Hermione muttered again, sarcastically this time, before walking up the aisle slowly and stealthily. She kept her wand at the ready just in case something was to pounce out and grab her. Wait, this is hide and seek... Someone is bound to pounce out and grab her.

Just then, she saw a lone shadow at the end of the darkness. Hermione quickly stuck to the shadows, which is easily remedied since the whole place was dark and shadowy by the way, and kept her breathing calm. It was then when she saw Lucius Malfoy frowning all the way up the aisle. Hermione frowned. What was he doing here? Hermione watch as Lucius shook his head and was about to go past her when she spoke up.

"Mr Malfoy??" Hermione said in a questioning tone.

Lucius, who was caught unaware, went into half-spy half-Death Eater mode where he swiftly took out his wand and swung it right into the speaker's throat. Hermione was too shocked to do anything but stare at him, wide eyed.

"Who goes there...?" Lucius hissed.

"H... He... Herm... Mmmm... Nee.... Her..." Hermione stuttered, unable to form sentences with her mind. Who would, after being half shocked to death?

"Speak! For I'll shall have to react!" Lucius hissed again, putting in more pressure into her throat.

"Granger! Hermione Granger! I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione finally manage to blurt out.

Lucius frowns.

"Prove it!"

"You and your ferrety son had been calling me Mudblood for years." Hermione said.

"Pity, really... Anybody can say that... I call everyone I see a Mudblood unless they have good reasons not to be one. Next!" Lucius rolled his eyes as he hiss out.

Hermione frowns again.

"I'm with Severus Snape..."

"Again, pity... anybody can say that too since Severus has been hanging out with that wretched little girl ever since a few months back. Next!" Lucius barked.

This time, Hermione glare daggers at him before putting both her hands on her hips.

"A few weeks ago, you came to our house uninvited, thought that my muggle table decorations were real fruits and mistook my potpourri for snacks. Quite a stupid act for such a highly respectable Ministry official." Hermione sneered out.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to meet you. Didn't know that you were involved in this game too." Lucius smile, shoving his wand into his pocket, acting as if nothing has happened for the past few minutes. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and went on glaring at Lucius.

"Yes, well... Now you know. The question is why you are here?" She emphasized on the word 'You'.

"Why, Hasn't Draco told anyone? I did tell him to inform everyone that I would be involved in the game too. I'm trying to adopt a healthier lifestyle." He smiles again, though his eyes had a different glitter in them.

"The information your son gave might have slip by me then... And I must say what a lovely lifestyle you are adopting. Catching people unaware with your wand thrust into their throat, a hex just waiting at the tip of your tongue." Hermione gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that never really did reach her eyes. Lucius merely raise an eyebrow, though his smile never fades.

"Yes, well... that happens when you catch someone else unaware too, Miss Granger. Tit for tat, as mud...ggles always says..." Lucius smirk at her.

Hermione was about to respond when she heard the familiar sound of footsteps. Lucius heard it too and went wide eyed. They turn to see a shadow, walking slowly towards them. They both look at each other before running in the opposite direction of the basement. Lucius was about to run up the stairs, out of the basement before he remembered that there might be other Seekers out there so he thought up of something real quick. Lucius reach out to his side and his roaming hands found a handle that was attached to a door. He pushes it open and ran in. Hermione, who was thinking of the same thing, saw the open door and ran in too.

Lucius quickly close the door behind him, leaning back on the door, panting heavily. He didn't realize that Hermione was beside him, doing exactly the same thing. Once they turn to look at each other did they realize with who they were in the same room with.

"You!" Hermione hissed out.

"Shh!" Lucius clamp his hand on her mouth.

Hermione went wide eyed and bit the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Aagh!!!" Lucius yank back his hand, shaking the pain from his hand, stomping the floor as he did so.

"Shhhh!!!!" Hermione hissed, putting one finger on her mouth, glaring at him as she did so.

"Damn you, Girl!" Lucius hissed out.

"Shut up!" Hermione place both her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I'll swear I'll kill you once this game is over!" He hissed again, his hand still hurting a lot.

"I said shut up! Or else we'll be caught!" Hermione hissed back.

"How dare you bit my hand with your filthy mouth!" Lucius said in a soft hiss, glaring at his hand as though the pain would disappear.

"How dare you put you filthy hand on my mouth! That will get you thinking twice when you decide to clamp a hand on a woman's mouth!" She glared at him.

"You!!...." Lucius was about to lunge towards her when they heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"You know, it's a wonder how none of the Seeker found you two with that entire din you are making... It would have been such a win for me if I was the Seeker." Said the muffled voice.

Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"Severus! Get in here! There's someone out there!" Hermione said, her palms flat on the door, listening for any familiar voices of Harry, Bill or Tonks.

"Yes, I know... Me." The muffled voice said.

"No, seriously... We heard footsteps out there and a shadow. That's why we are hiding in here. We ran away from it!" Hermione went on.

"Did neither of you ever thought that it was my footsteps you heard and it was my shadow you two were running away from?" The muffled voice drawled.

Both Lucius and Hermione look at each other; no words could be spoken, digesting what Severus had said.

Finally they open the door and walk out of the room, looking abashed. Severus stood outside the door, both his hand on his back, a lone eyebrow raised as he glare at their stupidity. Hermione gave him a smug look.

"We thought it was one of the Seekers. We didn't stop to check whether it was them or not. I just wanted to hide." She said.

"I thought it was my dear old niece, being her old clumsy self, trotting along the aisle. I went into the first door I could get my hands on and went in. I hadn't realized that this ... this girl went into the same door." Lucius said, pointing at Hermione as he sneers down at her.

Severus didn't say anything for quite some time. It was when Hermione straightened her clothes and Lucius cleared his throat before Severus spoke.

"If it wasn't for the din you two were making, I would have thought you both were doing something I would have been very temperamental about if I had caught you doing what I had thought you both were doing. Can you imagine your luck that I hadn't caught any of you doing what I had thought you two would have been doing?" Severus said, his voice soft yet sharp.

Lucius raise an eyebrow at him.

"And what, do tell, is it that you had thought that we would have do? I mean done..." He asked.

"Let's just say... Two adults, a lecherous man and my intelligent woman, lock up in a room, in the basement, in the dark?" Severus said, his eyebrow rose at the last statement.

Lucius raised an eyebrow while he blushed at the comment. Hermione, however, blushed red. Not because of embarrassment, but because of rage by Severus's comment.

"Oh, shove it Severus. How dare you accuse me of having an affair?" Hermione huffed and stomped off towards the stairs and up, away from the basement.

Severus went into a slight shock before settling back to its usual scowl. He turn back to Lucius to see him merely gave him a tired look.

"Now what's with you?" Severus asked.

"Lecherous, old man?" Lucius asked, walking towards the stairwell.

"If my desk had a skirt, I would have to hide it. And don't call me old man. You are older than me and will always stay that way." Severus said, following.

"Well, it has always been a Gentleman's nature to woo the woman he likes." Lucius said.

"It has always been your nature to be a pervert and run after every woman... even if that woman belongs to someone big. If the Dark Lord had a wife, even she would not be spared." Severus drawled.

"You do know that I am not that sick, Severus..." Lucius frowned.

"Oh, really?" Severus raises an eyebrow at him.

Lucius stop walking and turns to Severus, to speak with him, eye to eye. Severus did the same, an amuse look on his face.

"You do know how to insult someone without making them feel that they have been insulted until a while later... don't you?" Lucius said.

"I have no idea what you mean, Lucius..." Severus said.

Just as Lucius was about to answer back, they heard a shriek from the stairwell. Both of them look at where the shriek was from and heard footsteps, running footsteps above them and a few while later, a bang was heard.

"That woman does know that we are playing Hide and Seek, not Wailing Banshees, right?" Lucius ask. Severus was frowning at the stairwell.

"Something must have freaked her out."

They heard flapping noises from the stairwell. It started in low, and then it started to grow. Both men stood rooted to the ground, waiting to see what it was that had freaked Hermione out. It was a while later when they realize what it was.

"Severus..."

"Yes, Lucius..."

"What kind of animals makes flapping noises and squeals maniacally..."

"Other than bats... I'm only aware of some animals that exist doing that in the muggle world but in the wizarding world I can only confirm it as..."

Soon, the animals flew down from the stairs. A bluish black, shiny wing, eyes wide with a grin on their face, their teeth's snapping, they flew towards the two men. Both Lucius and Severus went wide eyed; look at each other before they flew back into the darkness of the basement... not before one word was heard from both men.

"DOXIES?!?!?!?!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another bag!! I win again!!" Fred grin, taking up all the galleons.

"Fred! That is not fair!" George said.

"Nothing is fair in this world, George. Surely you know that..." Fred said. George looks thoughtful for a while before he nods in agreement.

"True... If the world was fair, I would have a beautiful Veela girlfriend by my side, not Bill..."

"True to that. Up for another round?" Fred asks.

"You bet I do..." George smirks.

-------------------------------------------------

"I don't have the antidotes with me so I suggest we run into some rooms!" Severus yelled over to Lucius.

"Okay!" Lucius yelled back. He took an abrupt turn, twisted the doorknob open, ran in and slams the door shut. Severus kept on running, not before he gave curses to Lucius.

He picks up speed and ran to another door at the far end of the basement. He twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Behind him, the doxies were giggling and yelling, pleased to find a victim they could sink their teeth into.

"Damnit, Albus! Are these things even legal for a game??" Severus huffed under his breath as he tried so hard to make the door open. He finally gave up, took out his wand and pointed it to the door.

"Alohomora!"

The latch clicked open and Severus wasted no time to run pass it and slam the door shut behind him.

----------------------------------------

Harry heard the slam from below. He decided to check it out. He stood at the stairwell, seeing the darkness of the basement. He shivered for a moment before conjuring up his wits.

"I have just the idea of who might be down here... Imagine his face when I manage to get him... Oh this would be great." Harry thought to himself.

So, Harry went down the stairwell confidently... only to run back up screaming and waving his hands around as the doxies began chasing their latest victim instead.

----------------------------------------

"I'm bored..."

"Me too..."

"What do we have for fun...?"

"Nothing..."

"I'm hungry..."

"Me too..."

"What now..."

"I have some biscuits..."

"Give it here..."

"Here..."

"I'm still bored..."

"I know me too, Fred..."

--------------------------------------------

Severus Snape stood with his forehead on the door, panting hard. Doxies??? What in the world was Albus thinking, letting something dangerous at that let loose in a game of Hide and Seek! And that Lucius Bloody Malfoy... What a great friend he is... Coward.

Severus stood up straight and decided to see what room he had run into. He turns to see nothing but darkness. The whole room was lit, but it was black as an abyss. Severus frowns as he felt the chills go through him.

Just then, he saw images walk out from the abyss and into the light. His eyes widened as he saw the few people who appeared in front of him.

"Hermione? Potter? Black and Lupin?? Albus? Fred and George??... What the..." Dumbledore and Lupin weren't playing and he was sure of that. Potter was a seeker but why is he here? And he did saw Hermione ran up the stairs a few while ago. He felt something was about to happen but he hope it isn't true.

"What is going on here???" He boomed, glaring at the seven people in the room. They merely smile at him which unnerved him to no end. Finally, he heard the Albus-look-alike speak. "Oh, Gods be with me... It's as if one Dumbledore was not enough..." He thought to himself.

"Welcome, Severus Snape... To the "Potter Doll" game!" The doppelganger said.

"Potter Doll game? What the hell is a Potter Doll game??" Severus barked.

Suddenly, the room was engulfed in darkness. Severus tried hard not to panic. He heard some clicking noises and a screen appeared at the side of the room. Severus was confused and he hated being confused. He wants some answers!!

The screen came up with little images of people doing something weird as to walk up to someone and freeze then repeat the same sequence over and over again. Severus felt the sudden regret wash over him as the voice of the twins was heard.

"The Potter Doll game is basically identical to the Red Light, Green Light game." One of the twins said.

"Though the word is too short for most to have some fun, thus was decided to change the word into the Potter Doll game." The other overtakes.

"All you have to do is say the sentence... 'The Potter Doll fell with a bang!'." One twin went on.

"And turn to see your mates freeze in their spot." The other followed.

"And if you see someone who twitches or moves, will immediately be eliminated from the game." One twin said.

"Simple as that..." The other finishes it off.

As soon as the voice disappeared, the screen disappeared too and the room was filled with light again. Severus was glaring at the seven people in front of him, who was smiling sweetly at the brooding man.

Severus turns to walk out of the room to only find that the door was once again locked.

"You can't leave until you finish the game, Severus Snape." Severus winced. Black's voice was too sweet for his taste.

He gave up trying to pry the door open and turn to the people behind him.

"So I'm it??" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus Snape. You are it." Hermione's voice trilled. Oh that was wrong. The image of a sweet smiling, too happy, Umbridge looking Hermione was wrong for him. He merely growled and turns to the wall, raising his arms up to lean his forehead against.

"I'm playing a game in a game. How fun..." He muttered. Loudly, he said, "Let's get this over and done with!" and rolled his eyes.

There were a few murmurs of 'Ready!' and the game started.

There was a long pause for a while...

Then...

"The Potter Doll fell with a bang." Severus drawled, turn to see them all a few step forward, in freezing poses, as if somebody had cast Petrificus on all of them. But it wasn't that that made Severus rolled his eyes. It was the poses itself.

Hermione was smiling at him, hands folded in front of her. Black and Lupin was leaning against each other. Black was looking at his fingernails while Lupin had his hand in his hair, smiling. Albus had his hands on his hips, a frown and a pout on his face... The twins were the only ones that had the loud pose of all. George (or was it Fred?) had both his arms up and was flexing it, as if he had bulging muscles. Fred was doing his Michael Angelo pose.

Severus gave out a loud sigh. He went on with the game.

"The Potter Doll fell with a band." He quickly spun to catch any movements. The group was one step nearer to Severus but unfortunately, there wasn't and movements or twitches.

Hermione was still in her usual pose. Black and Lupin were in combat mode, face serious, hands stuck out as if they were holding wands, crouching. Black was looking to his right while Lupin, to the left. Albus had his hand up to make the peace sign. Fred had his arm up to do the 'Ultraman' pose while George was doing "The Thinker" pose.

Severus growled low in his throat. He snap back to face the wall.

"The Potter Doll fell with a bang!" He twirls. The poses changed but there wasn't any movement. He growled and snap back to face the wall again.

"The Potter Doll fell with a bang!" Poses changed but no movements.

"The Potter Doll fell with a bang!!" Poses changed but no movements.

"THE POTTER DOLL FELL WITH A BANG!" Poses changed but no movements.

"THE POTTER DOLL FELL WITH A BANG!" Poses changed but no movements.

"THE POTTER DOLL FELL WITH A BANG!!!" Poses changed but no movements.

"THE STUPID, FREAKING POTTER DOLL FELL WITH A BANG!!!!" Poses changed but no movements.

"I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!!!" Poses didn't change but there were smirks on the groups face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N : For those who wishes to know how "The Potter Doll Game" works, here is a link... _

www DOT dailymotion DOT com/Shiyami/video/x61loj_ouran-high-school-host-club-14-22_shortfilms

_I love Ouran and the game just inspired me to use it for this game... I can totally imagine Snape playing the game... Thanks for the support all!_


End file.
